Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time is an RPG for the Nintendo DS. Like its predecessor, it features a one-time villain. Unlike its predecessor, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and its sequel, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi travel with and fight alongside Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as they are traveling through time. Story A long time ago, there was a creepy planet resembling a purple Mushroom. A race of aliens called Shroobs lived there, searching for a new home. They eventually decided to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. Around this time, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser are babies. Baby Peach wants Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to play with her. Then, Baby Bowser tries to kidnap her - even now, before his debut in [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]], and as babies, Bowser was trying to kidnap Peach. Baby Mario defeats Baby Bowser. Then, the Shroobs attack. In the present, Professor E. Gadd has invented a time machine. Princess Peach travels back in time through it. Toadsworth is so worried about her that he faints, which puts him into a coma. Mario gets him a Refreshroom from his room to wake him up. Eventually, the time machine returns, but it is damaged. A monster, Junior Shrooboid, comes out of it. Mario defeats him and knocks him out. They wonder where Peach could have gone. The machine's return opens up a time hole outside. Luigi looks into it, when Toadsworth runs over to him and accidentally knocks him into the hole. Mario goes in after him, and E. Gadd sends a talking suitcase, Stuffwell, through the hole with them to carry their items and give them hints. Fighting Shrooblets, Mario and Luigi reach Hollijolli Village, where many Toads, including the mayor (who resembles Santa Claus), are abducted by the Shroobs in their UFOs. Three Shroobs fight the Mario Bros. and defeat them with a time bomb. Meanwhile, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Bowser, and Toadsworth the younger are flying in the Koopa Cruiser, Baby Bowser having rescued everyone from the Shroobs. They fly by Hollijolli Village and see the Mario Bros. being attacked by the Shroobs. Baby Bowser refuses to help, until Baby Peach starts crying because of this, so he decides to help them just to shut her up. He destroys the Shroobs with the ship's cannons, and the Baby Mario Bros. meet up with the Mario Bros. More Shroobs attack, but the Baby Mario Bros. defeat them using Bros. Items. Mario and Luigi go on board the ship with everyone else. Young Toadsworth disregards their story, that they are Mario and Luigi of the future. The Shroobs' leader, Princess Shroob, appears on the screen and shoots a missile at the Koopa Cruiser, causing it to crash and separating everyone. The Mario Bros. find the Baby Mario Bros. and together the four fight through enemies in Bowser's Castle, many of which are sent by Kamek. They eventually find a mysterious blue star piece, and go through a time hole to return to the present. The four Mario Bros. take the shard to E. Gadd, and it reacts to Junior Shrooboid, who has been trapped inside a tank so E. Gadd can study him. E. Gadd says it is a shard of the Cobalt Star, the source of fuel for the time machine. Its arrival opens up another time hole, and the Mario Bros. enter it. While in another room, Young Toadsworth, who also traveled to the present with Baby Peach, meets Toadsworth and fights him, Young Toadsworth thinking Toadsworth to be an intruder and a villain, while Toadsworth thinks the time machine turned Peach into a baby. The Mario Bros. appear in Toadwood Forest. Many Toads have been trapped inside trees by the Shroobs, and their vim is being sucked out of their heads to be mixed with chemicals and used as fuel for the Shroob UFOs. Toadiko is one of these victims. She tells the Mario Bros. that she and Toadbert were with Peach when she traveled into the past, but were attacked by the Shroobs. As she is about to say something about gathering the Cobalt Shards, a Shroob UFO turns her into a mushroom. The Mario Bros. go through the forest and eventually open the door to the Vim Factory. There, Mario and Luigi are captured by a device, and the L33t Hamm3r Broz. fight Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, who defeat them and break off the antennas that the Shroobs were using to brainwash them. The L33t Hamm3rbroz. give Baby Mario and Baby Luigi hammers. They use them to rescue Mario and Luigi. Eventually they find a Shroobified Wiggler named Swiggler. It is Swiggler that is turning the vim into fuel for the Shroob UFOs. The Mario Bros. defeat Swiggler, who is destroyed, and they collect the second Cobalt Shard. However, Baby Bowser appears and steals both. The Mario Bros. return to the present. More time holes have appeared. E. Gadd says which one leads to the area Baby Bowser is in. The Mario Bros. learn some techniques from Toadsworth and Young Toadsworth, who, by now, are getting along, and are both aware of what happened with the time machine. They use this technique to get to the time hole. They go through it and appear at Yoshi's Island. There, all the Yoshis have disappeared. The Mario Bros. find a reporter, Kylie Koopa, who is doing a story on Yoshi's Island. They find the Yoshis hiding, but a Shroobified Yoshi appeared from a Shroobified egg, called Yoob, eats the Yoshis. He also eats Kylie but spits her out. The Mario Bros. find Kamek getting Yoshi Cookies for Baby Bowser. They pursue Kamek, but not before Luigi and Baby Luigi sneak some of the Yoshi cookies. At one point, Yoob eats Kamek but spits him out. Eventually they reach the top of the mountain, where Kamek is giving the cookies to Baby Bowser. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi eat all the cookies, which makes Baby Bowser angry. Kamek fights the four Mario Bros., but they defeat him. Baby Bowser is cornered, and eats the Cobalt Shards, which he finds delicious. As they try to get him to cough up the shards, Yoob is turned giant by the Shroob UFOs and eats Baby Bowser and all four Mario Bros. Inside Yoob's belly, they find several Yoshis who push a giant stone ball down a hole to open a new path to go through. Inside is a factory where Yoshis are being turned into eggs to be reborn as monsters, but they rescue some of the Yoshis. They find Toadbert, who saw something horrifying when Peach was captured and this caused him to get amnesia and lose his memory. He shows the Mario Bros. a sketch of Princess Peach fighting off Princess Shroob with the Cobalt Star, and come to the conclusion that Peach lost the battle and Princess Shroob broke the Cobalt Star. In the next room, the Mario Bros. find an egglike parasite named Sunnycide, the mastermind behind the egg factory. He throws an egg at them, which Baby Bowser is inside. With help from the Yoshis, the Mario Bros. defeat Sunnycide. With Sunnycide gone, the factory is shut down, and everyone jumps down a hole and escapes from Yoob, who is deactivated. Baby Bowser claims he saved all the Yoshis, and eats Yoshi cookies, but chokes and coughs up the Cobalt Shards, which act of their own accord and knock him into the distance. The Mario Bros. take the shards, and Toadbert tells the Yoshis that the Mario Bros. saved them, and Baby Bowser was inside an egg the whole time. After returning to the present and learning new techniques from the two Toadsworths, they using this technique to get into the sewers, where Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, using a hammer attack that the L33t Hamm3rbroz. taught them, find Fawful, an old enemy of Mario and Luigi's previously thought to have fallen to his death. He is running a shop where beans are traded for badges, but hints that he will try to take over the world again. The Mario Bros. go through a time hole to Gritzy Desert. They try to enter the Koopaseum, but are chased away by an army of Shroobs. One continues chasing after Luigi and Baby Luigi, while Kylie Koopa tells Mario and Baby Mario that Princess Shroob is coming, and is bringing Peach with her. She also says there is a secret entrance into the Koopaseum. Meanwhile, Baby Luigi and Luigi send the Shroob flying into the distance. The Mario Bros. activate four statues to find the secret entrance, and enter the Koopaseum. They look into the arena where Princess Shroob arrives and feeds Peach to Petey Piranha. Eventually while exploring the Koopaseum's halls, the Mario Bros. find themselves on the stage. Princess Shroob sends Shrooboid Brat to fight the Mario Bros., but they defeat him, and in a rage, Princess Shroob smashes the ground, causing the Mario Bros. to fall into Gritzy Caves. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi go through the caves, and see the Shroobs feeding Kylie Koopa to Petey Piranha as well. Eventually they track him down and fight him. When he is destroyed, Kylie Koopa reappears, but Peach doesn't. Kylie says she got spit out, and gives them the third Cobalt Shard, which she found inside him. The Mario Bros. go into the next room, where Peach is locked in a cell. However, she appears to have a purple mushroom on her face, causing both her and Luigi to faint. They return to the present. The Mario Bros. learn new techniques from Toadsworth and Toadsworth the Younger, but as they demonstrate an attack to turn Baby Peach as flat as a pancake, she is blown away by the wind. The Mario Bros. get her back, but suddenly Bowser appears and kidnaps Peach. The Mario Bros. go after him, but he falls through the floor and lands in a time hole. The Mario Bros. go in after him, and it leads them to Thwomp Volcano. Bowser, meanwhile, meets up with Baby Bowser. Neither is aware that they are the same, and they get into an argument. The Mario Bros. climb Thwomp Volcano, which begins to erupt. They enter the younger E. Gadd's lab. Baby Mario drinks water and spits it out to put out a fire, which reminds E. Gadd of the present of this, and he creates the Hydrogush, which sends water back through the time hole and stops the eruption, hardening the lava. It is too late to save E. Gadd's lab, but he says there is a spot in Boo Woods he can move to to study the paranormal. Mr. Thwomp is disappointed that there is no more lava to jump into. Mrs. Thwomp blames the Mario Bros. and fights them, but they defeat her. Mr. Thwomp forgives the Mario Bros. (though they didn't harden the lava) and takes them into the volcano. They eventually reach the bottom through a square Thwomp like an elevator, and fight Bowser and Baby Bowser. Once both are defeated they fall onto the Thwomp, which is blasted upward by a column of lava. Bowser falls off of the Thwomp and lands in a time hole, while Baby Bowser ends up on top of the Shroob Mother Ship as it appears and sucks Peach into it. The Mario Bros. go in after it, and eventually reach the main room. Peach reveals that she is really Princess Shroob in disguise, so that she could take over the present. She corners the Mario Bros. with several Shroobs. However, one of them, really Kylie Koopa in disguise, fights off the Shroobs. She grabs a giant key that she places into its lock to discover the Shroobs' secret, but a trapdoor opens under all of them and they fall. Kylie Koopa lands on top of Toadbert in Yoshi's Island, and he regains all his lost memories. The Mario Bros. land in Toad Town, which has been taken over by the Shroobs. They soon reach Star Hill, where the Cobalt Star's three shards that they have indicate that another is there. While climbing Star Hill, they encounter Commander Shroob, and defeat him. A mysterious entity called the Cobalt Star Sprite appears within the Cobalt Star, resembling Misstar from ''Paper Mario. It tells them that the next Cobalt Shard is on Star Shrine, that Princess Shroob did indeed break the Cobalt Star, and that the only way to defeat the Shroobs is to put the Cobalt Star back together. Baby Luigi starts to cry for some strange reason. It is suspected that he is afraid of the Cobalt Star Sprite and sensed some sort of power emanating from it that the others didn't. They reach the gate to Star Shrine, which determines if they have a pure heart. Mario and the babies do, but the gate says that Luigi does not, and the only way for him to go through is to strike the Aurora Block. They find it, and Luigi tries to strike it, but it keeps avoiding him. The gate asks him a question and gives him three answers to choose from, all of which are false. Eventually the gate says Luigi had a pure heart all along and was merely being tested. He strikes the Aurora Block and they move through the gate. At Star Shrine, they find the fourth Cobalt Shard unguarded. Kylie Koopa and Toadbert appear. Toadbert shows them the picture again, and has them wipe off the dirt on it to reveal another Princess Shroob in the picture, standing to the side. Toadbert has the fifth Cobalt Shard, but does not want them to put the Cobalt Shard togther. He is afraid of the idea and runs away, but the Shroobs appear and turn him and Kylie into mushrooms. Elder Shrooboid attacks the Mario Bros., but they defeat him and take the fifth shard. With five Cobalt Shards, the barrier around the time hole leading to Shroob Castle, previously Peach's castle of the past, is gone, and the Mario Bros. go through it. Overcoming many obstacles they reach the room where Princess Peach is being held. The Shroob Mother Ship attacks them, but they get in a Shroob UFO and shoot it down. The impact destroys the barrier that has Peach trapped. Princess Shroob gets out of the mother ship and fights the Mario Bros., but they defeat her. Peach says she has the final Cobalt Shard, but can't let them put it together. Baby Bowser appears and places the shard to complete the Cobalt Star. It suddenly strikes him and turns him into a mushroom. Princess Shroob says it is her sister's turn, before she dies and explodes. Peach says that Princess Shroob had a twin sister, and Peach trapped her in the Cobalt Star and broke it into pieces, before the younger Princess Shroob captured her. Elder Princess Shroob appears, destroying the Cobalt Star as she is now free of it, and revealing that she tricked the Mario Bros. all along by pretending to be a "Cobalt Star Sprite". Elder Princess Shroob fights the Mario Bros, sending Shroob UFOs after them but destroying many of them. Eventually she transforms into a more monstrous form with several tentacles, but the Mario Bros. finally defeat her, turning her into a mushroom. Baby Luigi takes her. Baby Luigi is hit in the head by Baby Mario and starts to cry. His tears turn Baby Bowser back to normal, and they realize the Shroobs' weakness is baby tears. They return to the present, where E. Gadd uses the Hydrogush to send a chemical that is like baby tears into the past. This destroys all the Shroobs and restores everything and everyone Shroobified, including Toadiko, Toadbert, and Kylie Koopa. While in the past, Kamek flies Baby Bowser around. It is then time for Toadsworth the Younger, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby Luigi to return to the past, but the two Toadsworths take the Baby Mario Bros. to Bowser, who is lying unconscious on the ground after falling through the time hole. Baby Mario tries to wake him up, when suddenly the mushroom that is Elder Princess Shroob enters Bowser's mouth, turning him into Shrowser. He fights the Mario Bros., with Elder Princess Shroob's spirit above his head, and gives them no chances to attack, but they defeat him, making his fireballs hit Elder Princess Shroob until she is destroyed and Bowser collapses. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Young Toadsworth say goodbye to everyone and return to the past. Gameplay Like the previous game, Mario and Luigi are the main characters. Unlike the previous game, however, Mario is always in front. The switching is instead done between the Mario Bros. and the baby Mario Bros., by pressing X and Y to switch from the older bros. to the younger, and vice versa with A and B. The Mario Bros. learn techniques from Toadsworth and his younger self throughout the game; however, some can only be done by the older Mario Bros., some by the younger, and some requires all four. In this game, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi have hammers, while the older Mario Bros. don't (at least until they give them to them at the end of the game after the final boss is destroyed). In battle, moves are the same, except Mario and Luigi do not double jump enemies; the "double jump" is performed with the babies when the four fight together. Instead of Bros. attacks that consume FP, the Mario Bros. use Bros. Items, which are used to attack enemies. There is no FP in this game, but the Mario Bros. can run out of these items. In addition to being found across the levels, these items can be purchased at stores. After a boss, all four characters are healed from any damage. There are also heart blocks that can be used to heal, however, these are extremely rare; one is at Peach's castle. Throughout the various levels, the Mario Bros. usually have to use Mushrooms and other healing items to restore their HP. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Princess Shroob *Princess Peach *Baby Bowser *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Toadsworth *Toadsworth the Younger *Baby Peach *Toadbert *Toadiko *Junior Shrooboid *Kamek *L33t Hamm3rbroz. *Swiggler *Kylie Koopa *Yoob *Fawful *Petey Piranha *Shrooboid Brat *Bowser *Mr. Thwomp *Mrs. Thwomp *Thwomp Elevator *Commander Shroob *Star Shrine Gate *Elder Shrooboid *Elder Princess Shroob Species *Toad *Yoshi *Shroob Enemies Bosses *Baby Bowser *Junior Shrooboid *3 Shroobs (unwinnable) *Shroobs (mainly a tutorial for Bros. items) *L33t Hamm3rbroz. *Swiggler *Kamek *Sunnycide *Shrooboid Brat *Petey Piranha *Mrs. Thwomp *Bowser and Baby Bowser *Commander Shroob *Elder Shrooboid *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob (technically final, the next boss is more of a minigame, while this battle is harder and "final boss" material) *Shrowser (final boss, but more of a minigame, and much easier than the previous battle) Locations *Peach's Castle (main) *Hollijolli Village *Bowser's Castle *Toadwood Forest *Vim Factory *Yoshi's Island *Yoob's Belly *Gritzy Desert *Koopaseum *Gritzy Caves *Thwomp Volcano *Shroob Mother Ship *Toad Town *Star Hill *Star Shrine *Shroob Castle References In other games To other games *Kamek makes reference to trying to kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. The instance he spoke of was in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Fawful, the main villain's second in command from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, returns. Also, there is a poster of Prince Peasley somewhere in this game. *When Baby Peach is blown away by a gust of wind, Toadsworth asks Mario to find her, saying "She's not in another castle or anything like that." This is a reference to the classic line "But our princess is in another castle!" after completing a level in Super Mario Bros. *The Yoshi's Island theme song is almost identical to the Lavalava Island in Paper Mario. *Bowser falls through the floor again like he did in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Category:Games Category:DS games Category:RPG's